


Moratones

by Nathy



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Joanlock - Freeform, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy/pseuds/Nathy
Summary: Sherlock ayuda a Joan a cuidarse los moretones que tuvo luego de su pelea contra cierta detective acosadora. [Drabble | Platonic!JoanLock]





	Moratones

El contacto con el agua fría y los hielos le calmó mucho el dolor palpitante de sus nudillos enrojecidos por la pelea de hace rato, la otra mano palpitaba pero estaba menos adolorida, su vientre se estremeció por la respiración y por los golpes proporcionados en la zona, sin embargo el golpe que más lamentó recibir fue el de su ojo.

Aunque no se arrepentía de la paliza que le dio a esa detective acosadora, a ver si le entraban ganas de volver a atosigar a sus amigos.

Sherlock terminó de rellenar una tela con una pasta espesa de tonos amarillentos y castaños, con un peculiar olor a hierbas medicinales, se sentó a su lado y extendió su receta personal contra los moratones.

— La experiencia — Le dijo cuando ella le recibió la tela y la puso sobre su mejilla lastimada.

Sherlock comentó algo sobre las clases de defensa personal más Joan no pudo evitar sonreír victoriosa.

— Yo le di el último golpe —  Pronunció con orgullo, dando a entender que la otra había quedado peor, después de todo fue por nocaut.

Ni el dolor de sus nudillos, ni el hematoma en su rostro le quitarían esa satisfacción del cuerpo.

Sherlock se permitió sonreír un poco, y extendió una toalla frente a Watson para que ella secara el exceso de agua de su mano recién salida del bol con hielo, estaba enrojecida por la temperatura y por los hematomas de la pelea.

Le ayudó a secarla con cuidado de no hacer presión en las zonas sensibles, sin que la sonrisa de orgullo se saliera de su rostro.

— No sé si estas feliz porqué me golpearon o porqué gané — Murmuró Joan moviendo la tela con la mezcla un poco más arriba de la mejilla.

Sherlock enfocó su mirada sobre ella haciendo una mueca.

— No me divierte saber que te golpearon, Watson — Pronunció con un tono algo molesto  — Me alegra saber que te defiendes en el ring, sin embargo, insisto en continuar con las clases de defensa.

Situaciones donde no eran uno contra uno se presentaron en su mente, donde Joan Watson presentaba una clara desventaja, estaba en peligro y saldría mas lastimada que ahora.

La imagen no le agradó en lo más mínimo.

Por accidente presionó en uno de los hematomas lo que provocó un quejido de dolor en ella.

— Ya entendí, retomaremos las clases — Se quejó pero no apartó la mano de él, se sentía muy cómoda recibiendo esos cuidados.

Hizo una mueca y retiró la tela con la mezcla con cuidado de su rostro, abrió como pudo su ojo dando varios parpadeos para enfocar la mirada en su socio.

— Pero primero, quiero tener las manos sanas — Bromeó ella dejando la tela sobre la mesa, y colocando su otra mano en el agua con hielo.

La satisfactoria sensación de alivio le hizo suspirar.

Sherlock acercó un tazón con agua tibia y una toalla de mano, se ofreció con la mirada a limpiar la pasta que había quedado en su rostro y ella asintió. Con delicadeza y paciencia, Holmes usó la toalla húmeda pasándola por la piel clara de Watson retirando si mezcla personal, tratando de no ejercer mucha presión sobre las heridas de ella y causarle el menor dolor posible.

Lo último que se permitiría es dañarla, no a ella.

— Huele raro— Murmura Watson.

— Son hierbas medicinales, no aromatizantes — Responde Holmes arisco, como siempre.

Watson ríe con ironía y se permite rodar los ojos por el tono de su socio, retira su mano del bol y la deja sobre la toalla, mira sus manos enrojecida pero el dolor ha disminuido bastante y ahora es soportable.

Seguro pasado mañana ya no siente nada más que felicidad.


End file.
